


Fair

by sunset_oasis



Series: Drabbles of the Black Widow [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Featuring Blaise Zabini and his mother, just some domestic Zabini family fluff.





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

They apparated to a rather busy looking street that he didn’t recognize, and she waved her wand slightly, and a doorknob materialized out of a normal looking wall. She turned it, and discreetly ushered him into the stairway it opened to.

The stairway descended down to another door, this one looking prettier than the last, with some ornaments decorating it. Blaise eyed his mother somewhat curiously, as she put her palm onto a specific spot on the door, and the patterns of the door began changing slowly.

“The door would recognize the Zabini genes?” he asked.

“Precisely,“ his mother replied. “To ensure only family could enter. There are, after all, quite a collection of treasure and rare jewels, and also rare potions inside.”

He wasn’t really surprised that his family would rather keep these stuff in some secret place rather than Gringotts.

“However, our ancestors did design it recognize only the female members of the family,” she added, her tone completely conversational.

 _That_  caught his attention immediately.

“What?!” Blaise spluttered as he protested. “But – that’s not  _fair_.” As his mother’s son, and with the gold she had, he had never needed to envy other people on materialistic stuff. This left something bitter in his mouth – a feeling of jealousy that he rarely experience d– that this bloody door was designed this way, when it could’ve easily been made to be inclusive, to be fair for  _him._

(If this happened on someone else, he might have found it amusingly ironic, perhaps. But this wasn’t someone else’s story.)

“And _that_ , is not relevant,” his mother remained perfectly at ease.  The pattern changing on the doors stopped, and the door slowly opened itself. She strode in with her usual grace, and he followed behind, if only a bit sulkily.

“Though I did find a way to make it more inclusive,” she added, casually, as if speaking of the weather. “It wasn’t an easy spell, but I think it could now, theoretically, opened for anyone with the Zabini blood. Of course, I’ve actually never had the chance to test it out before. Perhaps you’d like to do so now?”

Instant relief flooded through him, though he did scowl at her not for tricking him a bit at first. He tried the door himself, and found his mother’s spell did indeed work.

“You could’ve just said  _that_ ,” he muttered.

She shrugged, nonchalant, “I just want to see how you’d react.  Come on in, then.”

He followed her, still scowling a little. Sometimes he wondered if he’d ever understand his mother. She never seemed to care for the usual parent logic, either.

The sight inside surprised him a little, with all those expensive looking jewelry and bottles after bottles of potions on the shelves. The neatness and the wide variety had him in awe. It was only a few minutes later, that he realized he should probably thank her. She _did_  made this accessible for him, after all. It probably wasn’t easy spell work either.

“Uh, mum?” he hesitated a little. “Thanks.” Gratitude tasted unfamiliar on his tongue. He’d always known his mother was rich, and he’d know the amount of money she was allowing him to spend wasn’t a big deal to her either, so he’d never been particular familiar with the feeling. It was slightly awkward, in a way.

She nodded a little, acknowledging his word.

(She would never let him know that the door was actually designed the other way around, and she had actually had to try to work out a way for herself to be recognized by it.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
